It Was Always You
by queequeg1013
Summary: Continues where the Macross Saga left off in the cartoon.  Now about a week after Khyron's attack.  Enter Vince.  Strengths and Weaknesses are uncovered.
1. Prologue

**Title: It Was Always You**

**Author: queequeg1013**

Disclaimer: I do not own Robotech, Macross, or any of its characters. I, in no means, mean to infringe anything or anyone. I believe Robotech is still owned by Harmony Gold.

This is my second fanfictional work after many years of not writing just for the sake of writing. I hope you enjoy it. Reviews and criticism are welcome.

I was hoping that the newest installment of Robotech called _The Shadow Chronicles_ would quench my thirst for Robotech. However, I found the movie to be a little lacking. I wished that the creators would have placed more emphasis on the human side of the story. More specifically, I would have loved to have seen the remaining original characters that we all adore (Lisa, Max and Miriya) in action or at least more than just mentioned. So I guess out of frustration, this story was born. I just hope to Bob that I can finish it and not hit some form of writer's block.

**

* * *

**

War. It is unimaginable. Yet, it is real. It can change the lives of so many. The people of New Macross City know this only too well.

From soldiers to ordinary citizens, each life was touched that day, the day now known as the Holocaust, the day Khyron the Destroyer made his last stand against the brave men and women aboard the SDF-1 and 2. Thousands of people were missing, even more killed.

Where once the mighty SDF-1 could be seen from the horizon, only an empty space covered with a grayish fog hovered. Soot continued to line the streets and buildings of New Macross, remnants of the damage done by the initial missile barrage directed by Khyron's battle cruiser. Because the military's focus was on recovery efforts, the bulk of the clean up was left to the already overwhelmed private sector; that was, until the area was deemed radioactive. Therefore, the relocation of civilians and personnel to Monument City became the main focus, making clean up a painstakingly slow process.

Everyday, people would roam the streets of Monument City in an almost zombie-like state, many in disbelief. Normally, they would be able to seek comfort in the familiar. However, they no longer had their homes to go to and the person they looked upon to provide hope, singing star Lynn Minmei, their Miss Macross, was no where to be found.

Some feared that the singer was caught in the firestorm that surrounded the city immediately after the attack, but a handful of witnesses swore they saw a lonely Minmei solemnly walking away from one of the city's shelters.

It looked like devastation was the only thing left of the once thriving New Macross City. However, the strength and courage of one man did not falter, and it was through this man that New Macross's resilient character would be found again. Rick Hunter, Captain in the Robotech Defense Forces and leader of the renowned Skull Squadron, would pick the people, and therefore the city, back up from the ashes.

During one of his recovery excursions, Rick made a short, impromptu speech that ended up being broadcasted throughout the nation. Little did he know that it would be that speech that would turn him into the beacon for hope and the future. With this single speech, he showed people that all was not lost as long as they were still alive. He helped the people to realize that cities could always be rebuilt, even bigger and better than before, but the people you love, once broken, could not. Therefore, they all had a responsibility to support one another and work together to ensure that the spirits of their loved ones and their fellow citizens remain positive, to celebrate the lives of those lost, and to show their enemies that they had not been beaten.

Rick Hunter would not have been so strong as to single-handedly provide hope to thousands of people after the attack if he had not become a changed man. Still, it was not the war itself that had changed him, but the lessons learned on the day of the holocaust.

With all of the lessons learned, Rick found the most important one to be that love is not something you find…it finds you. With _it_ being the person you had least expected.


	2. Chapter 1: Waiting

**It Was Always You**

**

* * *

****Chapter 1**

_**Rick Hunter's quarters, Monument City:**_

Rick had just returned from a long recovery mission to find the bodies of the brave men and women among the ruin of the ill-fated fortresses. He had volunteered for the effort, but after almost one week, most of the bodies found had been of soldiers trapped within the steel walls of the Prometheus1. The recovery team did not expect to discover the bodies of soldiers who were closest to ground zero, which was the bridge of the SDF-1. However, Rick could and would not give up.

Rick most especially wanted to find those most dear to his long time commander, confidant, and newfound love, Lisa Hayes. He knew that her loss had been great. The bridge crew, Sammy, Kim, Vanessa, Claudia, and Admiral Gloval, was the closest thing she had to a family. He was hoping against all hope to find their bodies so that they could be paid their due respect. He also knew that in doing so, he could provide Lisa with a bit of closure.

Rick had yet to utter a single word to Lisa since their rendezvous at the newly named Lake Gloval. Not that he had a choice; he would give anything to hear her beautiful voice again. However, since that time by the lake, she had fallen dreadfully ill and been under the care of the Monument City hospital staff.

_**six days ago…**_

He really should have known better.

Lisa had been taken in by the brunt of not one, but two attacks. The initial missile attack of New Macross City that Lisa was caught in had weakened her, but the events leading up to and during the collision of the SDF-1 and Khyron the Destroyer's ship dealt the final blow to her already fragile physical state. The shock of seeing her survive the collision made Rick blind to the fact that she needed immediate medical attention.

It didn't help that Lisa seemed perfectly fine. However, after they exchanged their vows of going to the stars together, Rick noticed that her grip around his waist had faded dramatically. When he went to look into her eyes, he saw that she was no longer awake.

He had called out to her, gently at first, but then after receiving no response his concern grew. He started to feel as though he was unable to breathe.

Trying to calm himself down and slow his now quick breath, he went to check for Lisa's pulse and found that it was weak. To add to his worry, he noticed that Lisa's skin, usually radiant and smooth, was clammy to the touch. Immediately, Rick gathered Lisa into his arms and carried her to Skull One. Rick took off in his Veritech, trying not to panic with Lisa passed out in his arms. His destination: Monument City Memorial.

Once at the hospital, both he and an unconscious Lisa checked in. Though Rick was cleared within hours after receiving treatment for radiation poisoning, Lisa was undergoing more exhaustive tests. Although she was receiving all of the attention possible, she had not responded positively.

Still, however dire Lisa's circumstance looked at the moment, the doctors were certain of her full recovery. They had insisted that it would just take rest and time considering the extent of radiation exposure she had been subjected to.

Rick spent every moment next to Lisa's bedside for the first day. The doctors had asked him to return home since he too needed some rest, but he insisted on staying. So, the hospital staff provided him with pillows, a blanket, and even went as far as to bring him food and water every two hours to help settle him in.

He imagined he must have looked pitiable because the look his wingman, Max Sterling, gave him on the first full day's visit was nothing short of pitiable. Max, concerned for his closest friend, pleaded with Rick to return home, at least for a little while. With that, Rick knew that he would have to start being productive, at least for Lisa's sake.

So, after two days of waiting around, he went home to take a much-needed shower, shave, and pack some light things he would need while keeping vigil at Lisa's side. Finally, he took a short nap, not caring to change out of the flight suit he just changed into.

When he awoke, he left to volunteer for what was then called the search efforts at ground zero. He thought that it was his responsibility to help find others' loved ones, so he headed off to offer his help. However, Rick was stopped just short of New Macross' city limits by the Military Police. Even though Rick was a captain of the Robotech Forces, the MPs were given strict orders by the newly formed United Earth Council to not allow anyone into New Macross without the appropriate protective gear and without permission.

It was at this time that Rick learned that personnel who lived in New Macross had to be relocated to temporary quarters set up at Fokker Field, just on the outskirts of Monument City. Knowing that Lisa would be displaced for an uncertain amount of time, Rick made the decision to have Lisa move in with him. Considering what was sure to be a long road to recovery for her, he thought it best that she was given his full support and attention 24 hours a day.

He knew Lisa to be fiercely independent and therefore did not know how she would interpret his sudden take-charge attitude. Would she consider his gesture as his being arrogant? He hoped not. That she would want to even stay with him was another issue. Rick decided to save that thought for another day.

So, Rick requested and was later given access to Captain Hayes' personal quarters in New Macross. In his protective suit and armed with a radiation detector, he was able to gather some of Lisa's personal items that had not been exposed to radiation and would easily be transported in his fighter. However, Rick saw that Lisa owned an elegantly carved, vintage vanity. He didn't know why, but he couldn't leave her quarters without securing the vanity in his possession. So, he asked that the vanity be sent to the facilities in Monument City to be carefully tested for radiation before being sent to his quarters.

_**Present day: **_

Rick found himself staring at the vintage vanity that was now sitting at the corner of his bedroom. For some reason, it comforted him to see it there. It reminded him of Lisa. The vanity had an air of regality to it; strong and beautiful, yet delicate. On top of the vanity, Rick placed some of the items he gathered from her quarters: a hairbrush, a porcelain vase, jewelry, a frame with a picture of Lisa and her father, Admiral Hayes. Seeing it all there started to make him tear up.

_God how I miss her_…

He had stayed with her for nearly every available moment. He would go straight to Monument Memorial after his eight hour shift with the search efforts had ended for the day. Once at the hospital, he would stay at her bedside throughout the night until it was time for him to repeat another day's routine at dawn.

Seeing her look so pale and vulnerable hurt Rick to the core. Last night, it looked as if she had lost even more weight, if that was even possible. It made him wonder if the IV drip she was getting was even working.

It had been too long since he last heard her soothing voice. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out before breaking. Without knowing it until now, it had been Lisa who had kept him sane for all of those years. Her gentle words and steadiness had never failed to ease his troubled mind, especially after the times he had to make those dreaded calls and visits to the loved ones of a recently deceased soldier.

Somehow being with Lisa always seemed to lessen the guilt he felt about losing men under his command. Under those circumstances, she just knew what to say and how to say it. She even knew when it was best to not say anything at all. Maybe it was because he knew she understood how it felt to lose men you had sworn to protect.

How could he have missed it? Missed all of the signs that she had given him? The shy smiles; the awkwardness in the way she would ask personal questions; the photographs she gave him; the hurt look in her eyes and how she stayed away when Minmei returned.

_I was so blind._

Had Minmei shed such a brilliant light as to blind him to all others? True, Minmei had a sort of emanating beauty. But, he wasn't so sure that Minmei was at fault entirely. The lead culprit in having such short vision was him.

When he had first met Lisa, he was just a kid really. He was a stunt pilot with no other purpose but to fly for himself. Boastful, arrogant, and headstrong, he was definitely years out of her league, not to mention years out of her age range. Therefore, it would have taken years for him to catch up with her in maturity.

Whereas Rick had not yet been introduced to the bitter truths of the world, Lisa was well versed in it. She came from a long line of military officers; no doubt she was aware of the destruction war brings. She had also lost her fiancé during the early stages of the Robotech war. Rick thought these had made her a cold and hardened military officer, born and bred that way. It would take some growing up on his part to see past the defensive walls she placed between herself and everybody else. Only a privileged few really knew her.

So because of his being green and his misperceptions, Rick couldn't see the real Lisa. It took years of him seeing death, of him feeling immense guilt, and of him knowing great responsibility, did he begin to see what burdens Lisa was carrying.

And so, he began to respect her as an ally and as a commanding officer. Soon, their dynamic changed into one of appreciation. He even sought her advice on many a topic. What once seemed impossible was no longer so. He now cared for her health and safety. And just like that, a steady friendship developed.

But there were other feelings he held that he was not quite sure of; feelings completely foreign to him. It was not that he hadn't felt them before, such as feelings of absolute trust and utter astonishment to a boiling anger and complete helplessness. What was new for him was that he hadn't felt all of those emotions all at one time…until he met her.

It was overwhelming. It was so powerful a feeling; it consumed him, throwing his life into a state of confusion. All that he thought he knew and was were no longer true.

He thought it a shame that it took almost losing her for him to realize the depth of his feelings. And the realization was that he couldn't live without her.

Maybe all they'd been through was just a trial for them. The Rick of old would have been terrified of the difficult tasks to come. But now, he was a man with a purpose; to love a great woman, to love Lisa…the love that found him.

To be sure, their love had to be strong to get them past what would undoubtedly be tougher days ahead.

_Please Lisa. Please come back to me. _

With those lingering thoughts, the phone in his living room rang. Rick walked over to the phone and answered, voice almost cracking as he began, "hello, Captain Hunter speaking."

"Hello Captain, this is Monument Memorial Hospital calling. You may want to head over here as quickly as possible…"

_AN: _

_1. If I remember correctly, the Prometheus was one of two ships that made the SDF-1's cannon arms._


	3. Chapter 2: A not so formal introduction

A big thank you goes out to those of you who have read and reviewed my first chapter. It was really hard pressing that submit button and letting my baby be exposed out there. But it's nice to know that people are reading and taking the time to review my fic.

I am a little worried about this chapter. I haven't yet delved into the realm of written dialog. So, I hope the dialog is clear.

AussieMacca1981: thank you again for your review. The information you provided in regards to the Prometheus was really helpful. I now have clarification. "_Prometheus was used to house the Veritech's, while Daedalus was used as a loading bay, and ramming arm," _and to paraphrase you, _not part of the main gun._

And to Knights Templar, aikiweezie, and dwparnsip: thank you for your kind reviews. I hope I won't let you down.

**

* * *

**

**It Was Always You**

**Chapter 2**

_**Monument City Memorial Hospital, Monument City:**_

Lisa Hayes awoke to an unfamiliar place. She felt cold. Everything, from the walls of the room to the light blanket covering her, was white.

Then she heard it. There was a faint and steady beeping coming from her bedside. She quickly became disoriented, afraid of her foreign surroundings. It didn't help much that she was unable to focus on any one thing due to her pounding headache and blurry vision.

Trying to sit up, she noticed that she wasn't wearing her normal sleeping attire, soft cotton tank and flannel pajama bottoms, but a light blue hospital gown. Putting her left hand to move a flock of hair that fell into her face, her arm was held back slightly. Soon, she realized that she had an IV drip set into the top of her left hand.

_What happened to me? Why am I here? _Lisa said to herself as she tried to relax back down in her hospital bed.

The last thing she vaguely remembered, she was being closely held by none other than Rick Hunter. He was telling her that together, they would continue what had been charged to her by Admiral Gloval. She remembered the soft caress of his hand over hers. The look he gave her with his sapphire blue eyes; they never appeared clearer than they were during those moments. _Was it all a dream?_

Her throat was extremely dry and her mouth felt like foam. It felt as though she had not had a drink in years. Boy was she dying for a glass of cold water. As if someone could read her mind, a nurse with a blonde bob walked in carrying a tray holding a pitcher of water and two styrofoam cups.

Upon seeing Lisa awake, the nurse placed the tray down on the side table and pressed the call button for a doctor. Shortly thereafter, a pretty doctor, who appeared to be in her mid-twenties, entered the room.

"Captain Hayes, it's great to see you're finally awake", the dark-haired, honey skinned beauty said. She then quietly sat down on Lisa's bedside, all the while carefully observing her. Lisa noticed this and thought it was slightly odd to have the doctor be this personal. Not exactly what you would call normal bedside manners for a doctor you have never met.

The doctor continued, "I bet your dying for a drink. I'm sorry Captain, but I can only give you ice chips for now. We have to ease your way back into drinking and eating." She handed Lisa one of the cups with a smile.

Now Lisa couldn't help shake the feeling that she'd seen the doctor before, she just couldn't quite place where. She looked for the doctor's nametag, but oddly enough, the doctor wasn't wearing one. Lisa started to ask for the doctor's name, however a slight touch to her left arm interrupted her from doing so. The nurse had politely excused herself as she proceeded to adjust Lisa's pillow and bed as the doctor went to aid Lisa in sitting upright.

Introductions now forgotten, Lisa was eager to have the scratchiness in her throat subside and gladly placed a chip of ice into her mouth. However, instead of feeling refreshed by the ice, she was left with a bitter taste. With a slight look of disgust on her face, Lisa asked the doctor, "why does this taste funny?"

While the nurse continued to press at some buttons on the monitor that was the cause of the earlier beeping Lisa heard, the petite doctor, checking Lisa' vitals, answered, "you were exposed to quite a bit of radiation. The funny taste is not coming from the ice, but from the medications you were given."

The doctor finished with her check-up and now addressed Lisa directly. "You were pretty banged up when you were brought in. The headache you must be feeling is from being dehydrated, not to mention that you had a pretty good bump on the back of your head."

Lisa instinctively moved her hand to touch the back of her head, and sure enough, the spot was pretty sensitive, but much of the bump had dissipated. Lisa slowly recalled how she sustained the injury:

_With her hands pressed against the cold surface of the module window, Lisa stared wide and teary-eyed at her closest confidant and sister in arms, Claudia Grant. _

_Moments before, Claudia had shoved Lisa into the only working ejection module, all the while stating with a voice as warm and calm as a grandmother's hug that Lisa would be alright, knowing that Lisa had someone anxiously waiting to love her upon her safe return. _

_It had taken a few seconds for Lisa to realize what Claudia had done, but by the time she reached for the module's door handle, it was too late; she was locked in. She could only look in wonder at the state of peace that Claudia, Admiral Gloval and the girls were in before the escape module was forcefully thrusted out of the SDF-1's bridge, causing her whole body and head to jolt back into the ill-cushioned seat. _

A gentle hand was placed on Lisa's shoulder, successfully waking her out of the painful memory. The doctor first carefully looked at Lisa and then slowly continued, "You've been here quite a while, about a week I believe. Captain Hunter brought you here after you collapsed. I'm sure he could explain how you ended up here better than I can. From what we were told, you were exposed to radiation from the SDF-1 collision site for 10 minutes or so."

Lisa must have looked perplexed, so the doctor continued to explain, "the radiation level readings taken from the site were off the scale within 30 minutes of the collision. The site has since been cordoned off. You and Captain Hunter were pretty lucky that your internal organs were not permanently damaged."

_Oh my God, Rick!_

A look of concern immediately passed through Lisa's tired eyes, which the doctor noticed. So the doctor added, "Captain Hunter is doing quite well. He was released a little time after being admitted. I believe him to be helping with the recovery efforts at this time."

"When he's not doing that, he usually is sitting in that chair over there, patiently waiting for any sign of you getting better." The doctor nodded to a, what did not look like a very comfortable, brown hospital lounge chair that was moved to a corner of the room.

_Poor Rick, he must have been worried sick._ Thought Lisa.

The doctor paused briefly to carefully assess Lisa's reaction. With a slight turn of her head and a hint of mischief in her eyes, she looked away before stating, "that Captain Hunter is real stubborn. Sweet…but stubborn." Now she looked directly at Lisa, "I almost had to resort to drastic measures to get him to go home and get some rest after the first few days of you being here."

Finally, the nurse excused herself as she interrupted, "Commander, the Captain's stats look normal. I've decreased her dosages and pushed the new meds, just as you ordered," the nurse stated to the doctor. "I am going to go continue my rounds now." The nurse addressed Lisa now, "Captain, we are all happy you're back. I'll come to check up on you again before I finish my shift," with that, the nurse left the room.

The doctor watched the nurse leave before commenting, "well, that's my cue to let you get some rest. Those meds will be kicking in soon enough. Sleep well." She rose from Lisa's bedside after patting Lisa's arm. The doctor then extended her hand out, offering to take away the cup full of ice from Lisa.

"Thank you doctor", Lisa lazily responded, the effects of the medication starting to work its magic.

The doctor started for the hospital room's door, but flashed Lisa a quick smile, "no problem honey. All you need to do is press that red call button on the right side of your bed if you need me. I'll be in to assist you as soon as I can." After a slight pause, she added, "I'm sure my husband will be ecstatic to know you're awake. I've got to go call him now."

She reached the door, but stopped with a short, "Oh! I've also got to call Captain Hunter. I am sure he's going to kill me for not calling right away," she shook her head and sighed.

"It's pretty funny how things work out sometimes. I hounded him until he went home to get some rest. The one time he listens to me, is the one time you wake up". She smiled more to herself than to anyone in particular then laughed. "He's probably going to kick himself for not being here when you woke. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that the Captain was in l---"

"Thank you doctor," Lisa blushed a little as she cut in, completely aware as to the direction of the doctor's comments were leading. She didn't want any more rumors spreading in regards to her personal life, especially in this most peculiar of circumstances.

The doctor gave Lisa a quick wink as she made her way out the door.

_What is with that doctor?! It's as if she's trying to tease me with her sly remarks and strange gestures._

That's when Lisa realized what the doctor had said and groggily called out to her before she was out of earshot. "Wait…you said your husband would be ecstatic to know I'm awake?" Lisa questioned through heavy eyes.

The doctor reversed a little as she came back to the doorway and beamed, "Oh yes honey. In all of the excitement, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Commander Jean Grant, lead medical doctor of the New York division. I asked to be reassigned to where I was most needed," she said while at the same time looking and pointing around, suggesting she meant this hospital.

Dr. Grant paused for a beat and leaned against the doorframe. She now looked pensive, not at all in the confident, playful manner she had displayed for the past ten minutes or so.

She regarded Lisa first before continuing, "I'm sure you know of my husband Vince, Claudia's brother? He will be glad to know that you're okay now." Jean now giving Lisa a soft, but sad smile before walking away stating, "I know you've got a lot on your mind now, but please do get some rest Lisa".

Suddenly, everything registered in Lisa's mind. She had seen the doctor in a photo that Claudia had shown her not a year earlier. It was a photo of Claudia's younger brother and his new wife.

With her eyebrows furrowing, Lisa fought to keep awake. Her heart suddenly aching, she painfully whispered, "Vince". Try as she might, she couldn't help it any longer and let sleep befall her as a lone tear escaped from her eye.

To be continued…

_

* * *

_

_AN: I tried and tried, but I could not find out for the life of me where Vince and Jean were all of those years that the SDF-1 and its inhabitants arrived back on Earth. I knew they had to be somewhere that wasn't completely destroyed or was at least rebuilt, and I seem to recall that in New Generation, New York was still around. Not sure though, but oh well. _

_Jean in the comics and in the "Shadow Chronicles" movie is sharp, direct, and is a no non-sense type of woman. So, New York naturally came to mind. I loved her in "The Shadow Chronicles". I thought she and Vince were the best part of the movie._

_By the way, I'm not from New York, but I love the city's and the people's character._

_I am hoping to spend some time writing an outline for this story. I have ideas running around in my head, but I really should put them to paper. I will probably spend a week doing some research into character birthdays, ages, etc. I probably won't be completely faithful to Robotech's character ages. I think the Japanese Macross's ages are more fitting. Something about Lisa being 5 years older than Rick bugs me. When they first met, Rick was 19 and Lisa, 24. It shouldn't really bother me though, especially since it works for the show. And I don't believe in double standards. If a man can date a woman who's younger than him, then why can't the same be true for the reverse? End of digression. _


	4. Chapter 3: Hidden Strengths & Weaknesses

_Author's Notes_: After receiving a review from Lady Iapetus Rovering Wanderer, I've decided to edit this chapter and play around with one of the scenes. I think it works better now. Thank you so much Lady Iapetus for your input.

For clarification, the only chapter I wrote in strictly past tense was the prologue. Half of chapter 1 was in the past; not much dialog there, mainly storytelling.

However, Chapter 2 and 3 are similar in style and has mostly dialog (present tense). The first 2 chapters were mainly used as a set-up for character motivations and to see what's to come. I do not plan to use much past tense unless I am using it for a flashback sequence.

Thank you to aikiweezie and dwparsnip for the reviews of chapter 2.

Please do send your reviews and suggestions. I really need help in keeping the story moving forward. I also do not have anyone to edit my story besides myself. So, I cannot know if something is out of the ordinary or out of place without you gentle viewers.

I hope to get Lisa finally out of the hospital for my next installment. I have half a full story outline now. There are a few chapters I am really excited to get fleshed out.

Again, thanks for reading. I hope this chapter stays true to the characters.

* * *

**Previously on It Was Always You…**

_Please Lisa. Please come back to me. _

_With those lingering thoughts, the phone in his living room rang. Rick walked over to the phone and answered, voice almost cracking as he began, "hello, Captain Hunter speaking."_

"_Hello Captain, this is Monument Memorial Hospital calling. You may want to head over here as quickly as possible…"_

_Meanwhile at Monument City Memorial Hospital…_

_She regarded Lisa first before continuing, "I'm sure you know of my husband Vince, Claudia's brother? He will be glad to know that you're okay now." Jean now giving Lisa a soft, but sad smile before walking away stating, "I know you've got a lot on your mind now, but please do get some rest Lisa". _

_Suddenly, everything registered in Lisa's mind. She had seen the doctor in a photo that Claudia had shown her not a year earlier. It was a photo of Claudia's younger brother and his new wife._

_With her eyebrows furrowing, Lisa fought to keep awake. Her heart suddenly aching, she painfully whispered, "Vince". Try as she might, she couldn't help it any longer and let sleep befall her as a lone tear escaped from her eye. _

_

* * *

_

**And now, Chapter 3…Hidden Strengths and Weaknesses…**

_Why me?!_

Every time Rick hit it, he wanted to scream. He just couldn't seem to get past them without running into another one.

Thoughts of flooring it ran across his mind. However, the chance of him getting thrown in the brig and delaying his chance of hearing her sweet voice again kept his foot on the brake and off the gas pedal of his red convertible Mustang.

_Damn red lights._

He was dying to hear her say his name again. Now if he could just get to the hospital without hitting all of these red lights.

After what seemed to be a lifetime to him, but was in fact only five minutes, Rick arrives at the hospital. He immediately runs into Jean, whom he had already met during his earlier visitations with Lisa.

Jean notes Rick's frantic appearance, "hey there, Rick, slow down a little or you'll give yourself an aneurism. If you would have just let me finish what I was trying to tell you over the phone and not rushed over here like a wild man, you would have heard me say that Lisa's okay, but that she needed more rest. So I put her back to sleep."

"More rest?!" A now exasperated Rick exclaims. On the verge of throwing a mini tantrum, Rick kicks the spotless hospital floor and sighs in disgust.

Jean looks at Rick disbelievingly, "Rick? What are you, twelve?! Stop acting like a big baby. It's not like a few more hours is going to kill you".

"It may". Rick shortly rebuts, but is now defeated.

Jean gently grabs his arm and leads him to the waiting room. "Rick. I know you are anxious to see her, but I had to change her medications and it made her fall back to sleep. Besides. She still needs more rest."

A tall, muscular man now enters the waiting room, where Jean has pulled Rick into a chair. The large man is holding a tray with three large cups of coffee. The man proudly states, "I've brought mochas. Extra hot. Extra whip." He sees Rick, who is still moping and forces one of the coffees on him. "Here. Looks like you really could use one".

Rick looks up. He notices the large coffee looks rather small in the man's grip and smirks. Rick nods his head to the man and offers, "thanks, Vince".

Vince nods in return, "don't mention it, Rick."

Jean, now seated next to Rick, leans into and wraps her arm around him, in a reassuring manner. "I am sorry that I jumped the gun a bit."

Rick immediately replies, "No. Don't be sorry. You have no need to apologize." After a brief pause, he continues, "I am grateful you called me. There is no other place I'd rather be. I know she needs more rest. It's just that it has been so long since I last heard her voice."

At that, Jean, gives him a little squeeze. "It'll be okay honey. It won't be long before our sleeping beauty reawakens. And then our gallant prince can take her away to live happily ever af-"

With eyebrows raised, Vince chimes in, "Come on now, sweetheart. Stop pulling Rick's chain." Vince then directs a big, toothy grin to his wife. He is clearly inspired by her.

Rick gives both of them a knowing look. Then after a moment, he finally laughs. "It's okay Vince. I know. I really needed that," thinking it's been a while since he last laughed.

Rick looks at Jean and Vince once over. At the moment, the young couple is sharing a playful conversation. Apparently, Vince is continuing to pseudo reprimand his wife for her innuendos and antics. Jean is pleading innocent; her bright eyes wide while dutifully batting her eyelashes.

What a dynamic pair they make. Jean, who is petite and a spitfire, while Vince in comparison is tall and almost serious. Almost, because he usually is completely serious, especially while at work. However, in the presence of his wife, his innate good nature appears and his humor peaks through his tough guy exterior.

Rick then shakes his head and with one last smirk, thinks to himself, _where would I be without you guys?_

_

* * *

_

_**Hours later…**_

Lisa wakes with a start to find Rick gently caressing her hand. She shyly glances towards their linked hands. Confused, she asks, "Rick, what are you doing here?"

Surprised by her question, Rick can't answer. He can only stare at her with a now equally confused look on his face.

Non-plussed by his lack of an answer, Lisa places her head back against the firm hospital pillow. Not sure why she feels the need to, she slowly begins to tell Rick about having these terrible dreams.

After telling him what her dreams involved, the death of her friends, the SDF-1 and 2 being destroyed, she breathes out, "it just felt so real."

Now understanding, Rick carefully proceeds to tell her that she hadn't been dreaming. However, he doesn't get to finish as Vince walks in.

At seeing Vince, Lisa immediately realizes that it all wasn't just a bad dream. She violently shakes her head and disbelievingly yells, "No! I-it just can't be!" Claudia, Henry, her friends; all were lost. She begins to cry uncontrollably.

Vince makes his way over to her to calm her down, but Lisa is almost hysterical. He calls out for help.

Rick, feeling awkward, but wanting to comfort Lisa, doesn't know what to do. Although he appears to be strong on the outside, on the inside he is breaking. He is unable to see Lisa in the state she is in. So, instead of trying to help soothe her, Rick rushes his way out of the room, almost knocking Jean over in the process.

At first, Jean is stunned. But after regaining her bearings, she quickly moves to give Lisa a sedative. Soon, Lisa eases back down from the grip Vince had placed on her and settles into a sleep-induced state.

After a few quiet moments, a clearly agitated Jean asks Vince, "What the hell did you guys do to her?"

Vince retorts, "What did I do to her? I didn't do anything, I swear." After seeing the look Jean flashes him, he retreats his defensive stance. He then blankly continues, "I don't know. One moment, Rick was talking to her and then the next, she looks at me and then…and then this!"

_Figures! _Jean says under her breath. "Both of you guys need a lesson in bedside manners. Before you do or say anything else to my patient, please be advised that she just went through a horrible ordeal and anything you do or say can be deleterious to her recovery. That being said, you need to leave now."

"But, I didn't do anything!" A flabbergasted Vince repeats.

"Out!" Jean orders.

"But Jean?"

"OUT!"

Clueless as to what exactly he had done wrong, Vince leaves Lisa's room.

Jean waits for the door to close completely before slyly stating, "He is just too easy".

Jean now regards Lisa. She brushes a few of Lisa's bangs away from her face, now dampened by sweat. "Come on now, honey. Let's not worry them too much. I know that trooper we all know and love is in there somewhere."

* * *

Now in the waiting room, both Vince and Rick are dejected. Vince is looking straight up at the ceiling while blowing long breathes up onto his face. Rick, on the other hand, has his elbows resting on his knees, hands covering his face.

Minutes pass before Vince questions Rick. "And just where did you run off to?"

Not once does Rick move from his position, hands still plastered over his face. Vince doesn't think Rick will answer.

Another moment passes before a guilty Rick replies, "I have never seen Lisa like that, ever. I just couldn't stand to be there."

"I see." Vince starts.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Rick finishes.

Vince feels truly sorry for the guy. He can only imagine the thoughts that are running through Rick's mind. However, he knows that Rick won't be of any help to Lisa if Rick continues his current line of thinking. Knowing this, Vince offers, "Nothing is wrong with you Rick. It's hard for anyone to see somebody they care deeply for in pain."

Now Rick looks up, but not to look at Vince, but to just stare out at nothing in particular.

Undeterred by Rick's apparent lack of interest, Vince continues, "Still. Lisa needs you now more than ever."

And again, Rick is non-committal.

Vince trudges on in the one-sided conversation. "Although it may hurt you to see Lisa like that, you still need to be strong, if not for you, at least for her. Think about how she must be feeling."

Not a reply from Rick.

Another minute passes.

Vince doesn't care at this point. His thoughts now begin to drift to his own heartache. "I lost my one and only sister to that madman. The pain that I am feeling…it is a pain that I would not be able to carry, if it were not for my wife."

Rick finally looks up to see Vince, who is lost in thought. Rick interrupts him. "I'm sorry Vince. Claudia was a great person and a great friend."

Vince replies sadly, "I know." Vince now looks at Rick straight in the eyes. "I lost only one loved one that day. I cannot even begin to imagine how Lisa is feeling."

Now alone with Lisa in her hospital room, Rick caresses her face with his thumbs. She hadn't woken up since being sedated out of her hysterical fit.

A now determined Rick whispers to her, "Lisa, I don't know if you can hear me. I'm sorry for what happened earlier…for being weak. That wasn't me, or at least the _me_ that I want to be. I hope it will never be me again."

Lisa doesn't stir from her sleep. So he continues, "But. I'm here now. Please let me be your strength."

He carefully regards the soft features displayed on the face before him. She looks calm and at peace. No sign of the troubles that are undoubtedly invading her mind and heart.

* * *

_**Now in Lisa's hospital room…**_

Slowly, Lisa wakes to find Rick in that uncomfortable brown chair, resting against the bed with his face buried in his arms. Lisa reaches over to tenderly stroke his hair.

_Well Claudia…I've told him,_ she sadly thinks to herself.

With a heavy heart, she begins to recall the dream she had just awoken from:

_A voice that she knows only too well calls out, "Lisa? Lisa baby, what are you still doing here?" _

_From her usual position, Lisa slowly turns to look behind her, only to find Claudia standing at the entrance of the SDF-1's bridge. A pensive Lisa replies, "Just thinking." Looking around to her now clear monitors, lights no longer blinking, she calmly states, "Somehow this place helps me focus"._

"_Let me guess. Thinking about a certain unruly haired ace pilot? Goes by the name Hunter?"_

"_Oddly enough, not this time…at least not really. I wish I could say that I don't always think about him, but I can't. Because I do." Lisa admits without looking at her closest friend. Now full of emotion, she adds, "No. I was thinking about how much I will miss this place". _

_Claudia, now standing next to Lisa, looks at her softly. "So, you did it." _

"_I did. But, I think you already know." With a pause, Lisa continues, "My own command."_

"_You deserve it. There is nobody better." Then, Claudia quips, "And, it gives you what you quietly hoped for. An excuse for you to get away." _

_Knowing this was coming, "we've already been through this," starts Lisa._

_Claudia quickly interrupts, looking at Lisa directly, "yes I know. But it's still an easy out for you."_

_Lisa looks away, unable to look at Claudia. Lisa can't help but feel ashamed by her own cowardice. Weakly, Lisa answers, "Claudia, I thought you had finally underst-" _

_Claudia places her hand on Lisa's shoulder and turns Lisa towards her so that she could meet her eye to eye. "I do understand, but you can't leave things they way they are, Lisa. You need to tell him. You need to tell him everything."_

"_I know I do, Claudia. And I will. I just need to gather myself before I go and make myself into the biggest fool that ever lived."_

_A weighted pause ensues. _

"_That's the spirit", adds Claudia sarcastically._

_Lisa gives Claudia a wounded look to which only Claudia chuckles at. Lisa goes to hug Claudia. _

_While the close friends share a heartfelt hug, Claudia says to Lisa, "I'm going to miss you. Who will I play aggravating matchmaker for with you being gone?"_

_Lisa smiles. "I'm going to miss you too. You have no idea how many times you have saved me." With tears forming in her eyes, she adds, "there is no other person I would want standing to the left of me. Sister in arms through and through."_

"_Wouldn't have wanted it any other way." Finally, Claudia moves away from the hug to nudge Lisa in the direction of the door. "I believe you have some unfinished business to attend to? So, will you get outta here?"_

_As Lisa purposefully makes her way out, she takes one last glance over her shoulder to the proudly standing Claudia, wondering if she will ever see the bridge or her friends again._

With the memory still playing vividly in her mind, recalled effortlessly in her dream, she now remembered all that had occurred.

Still, seeing Rick takes some of her pain away. Not allowing much to cross her mind, she continues to stroke his hair.

* * *

_**Some time later…**_

He doesn't know how much time had passed, but Rick wakes to find Lisa watching him.

"Hi", she offers.

He gives her a smile before telling her to say it again.

Confused, Lisa asks, "What? Y…you want me to say hello again?"

With his smile getting wider, he answers, "I don't care what you say, just say anything again."

Lisa shoots Rick a worried look before addressing him, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Couldn't be better".

Lisa not completely convinced, regards him carefully. However, Rick looks as if he could fly, literally.

He takes her hand, before saying, "really, I'm fine. You just don't know how long I've waited to hear your voice."

The worry in her face begins to subside. She now returns his smile.

Rick asks, "How long have you been awake?"

"A while. Jean even came to check up on me." She states before she moves her hand to touch his arm, "you must be tired."

"Not any more," he quietly answers, relief playing across his face.

After an uncomfortable silence, she asks Rick about how his recovery missions are going.

Rick knows what she is really asking. She doesn't want to directly ask if he found _them_. He regretfully nods his head negative.

Lisa doesn't cry. Instead, she looks glassed over. She directs her attention to the view out the window, only to notice the flat skyline. No longer is she able to see the once proud SDF-1 in the background.

Rick takes her hand. No words are exchanged as she gives his hand a desperate squeeze.

* * *

_End Author's notes:_

Okay, so I couldn't figure out what kind of car Rick drove around in Macross. There is one scene in Private Time in which Rick drives towards a hanger after blowing by a military checkpoint. I sat there asking myself, no way would that be his car, he is a pilot after all. Maybe a rental?! It was some sort of boxy four door, not at all sexy.

I figured for this day and age, that car would be a Toyota Scion. I almost put that car in here, but again, not a sexy enough car. Unless they were settled down, could you imagine those types of hotshot flyboys driving that type of car? Me neither. Therefore, flashy red convertible Mustang it is.


End file.
